


A Little Push (Day 5)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [5]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Clueless Love, F/F, I love Ren and Cassidy, Valentine oneshots, crackship, mentioned bar fight, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 5 of Valentine Oneshots: Talking about love-Taako gossips with Ren about love. Then the topic of Rens love walks in, tattered clothes, accent and all





	A Little Push (Day 5)

Another stop by the Davy Lamp wouldn’t hurt anybody. This time, to avoid destruction in the kitchen, Taako brought Magnus and Merle with him to the bar. They could arm wrestle again or just get hammered. Both were good options. By the time they got to Refuge the sun had set which meant the bar would be packed. Nothing Ren couldn’t handle.

Taako pressed open the swinging door with the other two following close behind him. The two men they had arm wrestled before were shooting daggers at Magnus and Merle. As they recalled, they cheated and didn’t pay. But how could you stay mad at the people who saved your entire universe? You couldn’t.

“Oh hi Taako! Come on over lemmie get ya somethin’ to drink.” Ren called out as she always did. Everyone turned towards the door and watched the Tres Horny Boys walk in. Some mummering and muttering about them and what they did. The conservation flipped from saving the world to whatever happened in their small town over and over.

“What’s up Ren? I’ll take my usual.” Taako greeted with one of his sloppy smiles. Ren got to work pouring a tall glass of wine for the man. Strong alcohol wasn't his fancy. A wine mom until he died. The wizard walked over to the bar and sit down with Magnus and Merle sitting on each side of him. A little of a struggle for Merle to get up on the stool and Magnus becoming worried the stool might break under his weight.

“Don’t worry bout that Mag. There’s been bigger people in this bar. What can I get the rest of y‘all to drink?” Ren said waving her hand in a way of saying ‘don’t worry about it.’ Magnus still did. Collateral damage was one of his weaknesses.

“Margarita.” Merle said and a few people around him chuckled. Of course the man with a fanny back and a hawaiian shirt would want that drink. It was the classic Merle way after all.

“Just a beer?” Magnus said but it came out as a question. He wasn’t one to know his types of drinks. Just what would get him where he wanted to be on the hammered scale. Avi knew first hand what would really jack him up.

“I’ll get on those sweeties. So Taako what brought y’all in today?” Ren asked fishing something out from under the counter. A margarita maker which looked like it had seen better days. It was a bar. Not many people in this town would want something to ‘frilly’ for their drink.

“Just in the neighborhood. Decided to see how that lil crush of yours is.” Taako said with a wink. That made Rens dark grey skin deepen even more with a blush. There was a confused glance between Magnus and Merle as they looked at the bartender who was finishing up Merle's drink.

“Oh hush y’all.” Ren said looking away and giving Magnus a bottle of beer with her hand lingering. “If someone were to start a bar fight. That’d be fine by me.” She let go of the beer bottle with a wink at Magnus. That was the only sign he needed. Merle reached for his now mixed drink as Magnus opened his.

The two men tried to see which one could chug faster. Taako took a small sip from his wine and shifted in his seat. He couldn’t wait to gossip with Ren about her crush on Cassidy. It was really cute when you thought about it. Merle set his glass on the counter, now empty, and laughed. The only reason Mangus couldn’t finish it faster than the dwarf was because it was from a bottle. Now was to find a challenger who would be willing to fight the heroes of the universe.

“Come on Ren. You gotta tell her eventually. You’ll feel better when you do.” Taako said eyeing the nervous girl. Merle and Magnus rushed out into the crowd and got ready for a classic bar fight. Ren was cleaning Merle's glass still with a blush on her face. She was in a town of ‘country folk’ and didn’t know well that would go over.

“What if she says no? That’d be awful. I ain’t gonna mess up a good thing.” She said putting the mixer and glass back under the counter. Had to keep the bar somewhat clean for when Magnus destroys it. She remembered what happened the past times the boy's showed up.

“Never know what she’ll say. Besides, you think that stopped me from dating the grim reaper? No.” Taako laughed at that. Nobody expected Taako end flirt with death. At least, they didn’t know what he did in the hundred years newly resorted to their minds. Now it made a little more sense with the extent of death he had run into.

“Don’t know what’d I do if she hated my guts. Oh Taako, she’s perfect.” Taako raised his eyebrow in a way of saying ‘go on’ and he took another drink of his wine. Ren fiddled with the rag in her hand and focused on it as she spoke. “I don’t even know how to describe it. Just how she talks makes me joyful. Her hair wild like the rest of her and matches her tanned skin like how cheese matches with crackers. Jeepers just look at me. She makes my heart flutter. Even if she ain’t that smart her bein’ strong makes up for that.”

“Her body too. That’s nice. This is coming from me. The gayest man alive.” Taako laughed which made Ren blush again. Cassidy was a really well built half-orc woman. You could see her muscles and was slightly taller than Magnus. Not to mention her figure was another good thing about her, very apple shape and everything about her was thick. Mostly her skull. “You gotta tell her Ren.” Taako continued reaching over the counter and poking her upper arm.

“Sweety it ain’t the simple for me.” Ren sighed hearing the gate swing open again. There in the doorway was none other than the half-orc Cassidy. Hm, she seemed familiar. Almost like this was Rens crush. Taako slipped Ren a smug look and she looked back horrified.

“Cassidy over here! Come take a seat!” Taako called out over the punch being thrown behind him. Magnus did find someone to fight. A two on two would be no big deal for them to handle. Across her tattered clothes was a sash which read ‘town elder.’ That was right, how could Taako have forgotten? Cassidy was the town elder after the bubble got popped and they returned to their normal lives.

“Howdy Taako! How goes it?” Cassidy called out rushing over to the bar and sitting next to Taako. She shook his hand in a bone crushing grip as she brushed her curly gingerbread colored hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Nice of ya to visit.” Taako gave a pained smile as he slipped his hand out of her iron grip.

“Anytime.” The wizard took another sip of his drink and smiled at Ren who was furiously polishing a glass. “How's the city?”

“Ah beans it’s a toughie all right. They be actin’ like lil kids! I gotta pick up after their mess.” Cassidy said adjusting her sash she wore. Despite her tattered clothes, she refused to get something else. Said her overalls from when she was a miner and the white tank top was perfect as is.

“I assure you know Ren?” Taako asked and he swore he heard Rens heart stop and glass break.

“Who don’t know her! She graduated from your school. Best of the class. Proud of that. Ain’t everyday we have a magic user who knows what to do.” Cassidy said gesturing towards the framed certificate on the wall.

“Ren’s a peach isn’t she?” Taako said taking another drink of his wine. Ren shook herself out of the paralyzed state she was in. She knew what he was planning. Compliments to lead it into the conversation of a confession.

“I dunno bout that.” Ren mumbled fumbling with the glass and glancing back at Taako with a subtle death stare. He just winked at her and stuck his tongue out.

“Ren you shut your yap. You are an amazin’ lady.” Cassidy said turning around to face the bartender. Ren just blushed in response. “Nobody can make a drink like you. Heck, y’all even met your idol. ”

Ren just bit her lip and pushed her curly, white hair behind her pointed ear. Oh Istus she knew what Taako was playing at and couldn’t do anything to stop him. Maybe she didn’t want him to. No way she could do it on her own.

“You’re not that bad yourself.” Ren said setting down the glass and polishing the counter. Cassidy laughed a very loud laugh.

“You darn right I am!” Cassidy said after she laughed. Rens ears had dropped slightly at that. “Not as good as you sweety. Keep up the good work.” Cassidy stood up and stretched with at least eight cracks from different spots on her body. “Ah shoot. I gotta head back to my job. Ain’t easy. Ren do ya do drop offs?”

“Cassidy it’s a bar. Don’t think that’s how it works.” Taako said finishing up his wine and looking at the tall woman. She scratched the back of her neck and kicked some dirt around on the floor.

“I know that. Just wanna talk to Ren outside of this place. In private ya know?” Cassidy asked and by God’s if Taako wasn’t mistaken she was blushing. Not that Ren was any better.

“Oh she’d love that. We were talking about you earlier.” Taako chuckled watching Magnus and Merle walk back over to him. Cassidy and Ren exchanged glances and Taako thought Ren would drop dead on the spot. “Time for us to head out.”

Taako stood up and left Ren and Cassidy standing there. Magnus and Merle followed him out of the loud bar. They had won the fight. Magnus called for a pod back to the base as Taako stuck his head in one last time.

“Ren! Lemmie know what’s up afterwards. I’ll be waiting.” Taako called out taking a step back from the door again. He just played indirect match maker. It was up to the women to figure out what was going to happen now.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another chapter if y'all want ;;;;)


End file.
